Sentidos
by Meyling
Summary: Undertaker tiene bien desarrollado sus sentidos del gusto, tacto, audición y olfato a causa de la parcial perdida de su vista por llevar siglos sin lentes. Puede reconocer a Grell, que lo visita seguido, de muchas formas, en especial por su olor...pero odia cuando ese olor se ve combinado con el de Michaelis y solo siente una cosa:Celos. ¿Podrá decirle lo que siente? / UnderGrell.


Hola a todos y todas, aqui mi segundo fic de estos dos. Dedicado a todas las que me dejaron review en mi fic "Escondite"

owo

Aqui otro UnderxGrell con las tipicas insinuaciones de SebaxGrell, no desesperen que escribiré uno de esta pareja también...luego nwn

* * *

Cuando una persona pierde un sentido o lo ve disminuido, suele desarrollar más los otros 4 sentidos. Undertaker no era la excepción aunque era un shinigami, pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo humano sin su vista al 100% hizo que su cuerpo desarrollase más sus otros 4 sentidos. Podía escuchar ciertos sonidos que otros no, como pasos a lo lejos, los chillidos de las ratas del entretecho o carruajes que aun no entraban por el pasaje en donde el estaba, sus manos podía reconocer mas texturas, su nariz se afinó hasta el punto de poder sentir el olor del perfume de una persona apenas entraba en su tienda. Su lengua podía reconocer esos pequeños matices, como una pizca de pólvora en la sangre de alguien recién llegado a su funeraria, lo que le facilitaba notar que esa herida no era de una puñalada.

Estos eran unas compensaciones a su reducido campo de vista, compensaciones que usaba para bien en su trabajo y vida.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos el taconeo apurado de una persona, corría casi en la dirección de su funeraria. Lo que hacía especial este taconeo era que se escuchaba por sobre la altura de sus cabezas, lo sabía, él venía.

De pronto el caminar era sobre su cabeza, en su propio techo, con un suave "tap,tap" notó que la persona estaba ahora frente a su puerta. Sonrió llevando una de las largas mangas de su traje a su boca, tapando la sonrisa burlona que se asomaba.

- ¡ya llegué, amor! –dijo Grell felizmente, abriendo la puerta con estruendo esperando así asustar al sepulturero o por lo menos impresionarlo–

- oh~ jeje ¿Cómo estas Grell? –preguntó el hombre mayor sin quitar su sonrisa–

Al caer la noche siempre esperaba esa visita, a veces no llegaba, pero eran contadas las veces. Pudo notar que hoy venía sobrio, o el taconeo no hubiera sido tan parejo en todo el camino, que no había llorado, o su voz hubiera sonado diferente y no tan alegre.

El pelirrojo fue a abrazarlo como ya era costumbre, el sepulturero le correspondía y le acariciaba el pelo, notando esa suavidad de un cabello bien cuidado.

Desde que se habían conocido un poco más, el shinigami más joven no dudaba en ir a visitar al mayor, ponerle apodos, ser cariñoso con él, juguetear, etc.

- ¿es muy tarde no? –dijo el peligris por decir algo– ¿estuviste trabajando?

- Algo –susurró el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos y dejándose mimar–

Apenas entraba, podía sentir el dulce aroma de un perfume de rosas, a veces combinado con tierra si había estado trabajando o si le habían dado una paliza. A veces era un leve olor a sudor si había estado haciendo horas extras, olor a pasto y roble, tal vez pino si había estado haciendo trabajos al aire libre, el olor a humo si había estado en la ciudad. Todos esos aromas podía él reconocer en el cuerpo de Grell, todo los aceptaba menos uno, menos ese olor en especial; el olor a demonio. Sentir ese olor en el cuerpo de pelirrojo le molestaba enormemente, no se lo demostraba pero se le escapaba el preguntar si había estado cerca del mayordomo de los Phantomhive. Sabía que el más joven estaba perdidamente enamorado del pelinegro, pero aun así, no le gustaba ni siquiera saber que estuvieron juntos. Si, aceptaba que tenía celos, que le atraía la alocada personalidad del pelirrojo, que esa sonrisa que a ratos lograba ver era la cosa más espeluznantemente hermosa que había visto, sus gestos finos, su amor por el rojo, su forma de hablar, de ser, todo le atraía. Era totalmente diferente a todos los seres aburridos iban y venían todos los días frente a él. Grell destacaba, le sacaba de su eje, le sorprendía, le entristecía, le alegraba y lo mantenía en un constante estado de entusiasmo.

Por esa noche solo comentaron un par de cosas, Grell le hizo sus mimos y el peligris se los devolvió, apenas pasaron unas horas entre charla y charla y el mas joven tuvo que partir, si llegaba muy tarde a su casa a dormir luego no podía levantarse al día siguiente a trabajar y William le regañaría.

Otro día. Era tarde, demasiado tarde. Grell no aparecía y el sepulturero ya perdía la esperanza de verle por ese día

- Creo que ya no le veré… –suspiró mirando por la ventana, cuando a lo lejos pudo sentir el repicoteo de los tacones corriendo por los tejados–

Se impresionaba que fuera a verlo a esa hora, casi iban a ser las doce y media de la noche y el pelirrojo tenía que ir al mundo shinigami a descansar. Salió para darle la bienvenida pero antes que pudiera abrir la puerta, esta se abrió desde afuera y entró Grell rápidamente. Se le lanzó a los brazos son una enrome sonrisa, mostrando todos sus filudos dientes.

- ¡Undertaker! –dijo feliz el pelirrojo– hoy he tenido un día estupendo~

- Ohh~ jejeje ¿por que lo di… –ahí pudo sentirlo, ese olor–

Se quedó estático con el pelirrojo entre lo brazos, este empezó una perorata de lo feliz que era, de que ese día era todo mejor, de que podía morir feliz,etc. Undertaker poco le importaba eso, sentir ese olor en el cuerpo de su pelirrojo era algo que no le agradaba. Sino fuera por su flequillo que le tapaba los ojos, el shinigami mas joven podría haber notado como el enterrador tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estuviste cerca del demonio acaso? –le preguntó con una sonrisa para disimular las ganas de matar a alguien–

- Eh~ ¿Cómo supiste? Pues ¡claro! ¡He estado todo el día con él!

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el mayor, quien inconscientemente casi le da un apretón a Grell. El pelirrojo empezó a hablar de cómo había tenido que hacer una misión donde justo se topó con el demonio y básicamente la había hecho junto a él, ya que el alma que tenía que recoger era del mismo tipo que Sebastian buscaba.

- ¿pasa algo? –Grell notó como el enterrador no parecía tan feliz como siempre–

- ¿Eh? Je je ¿por que preguntas?

Undertaker solo disimuló su enojo, iba a comentarle que no se acercara al demonio pero sabía que no le tomaría en cuenta.

- Hoy a sido agotador…pero estoy feliz death~… –Grell se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor con una sonrisa en los labios y cerrando los ojos–

- Que bien por ti…–susurró apenas el otro hombre, abrazándole suavemente–

Se quedaron así, estáticos y de pie. La mente del enterrador divagaba entre tantas cosas que ya ni acariciaba el cabello del pelirrojo, este notó eso y levantó la mirada, con una mano apartó el cabello de los ojos del mayor, lo que le tomó desprevenido quien abrió los ojos de la impresión, saliendo de sus divagaciones.

- Estás extraño hoy… ¿he venido en mal momento? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos, aunque Undertaker solo veía la imagen borrosa–

- Eh no…–dijo este e intentó sonreírle pero era una sensación extraña, que solo pudo hacer una mueca la cual luego borró algo frustrado–

- Yo siempre te cuento todo ¿Por qué no me lo dices? –Undertaker le tomó la mano y la apartó de su flequillo, para que este volviera a recaer sobre sus ojos–

- No es nada Grell –ya sin tener que mirarle, le sonrió–

- ¡ah no! No me vas a engañar con eso –el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos molesto–

El peligris se llevó una mano al mentón pensando un poco como explicarle al menor lo que pasaba sin tener que ser tan directo. Grell seguía mirándole de manera molesta, sentía que el otro no confiaba lo suficiente en él. Undertaker asintió con la cabeza como dándole la razón a sus propios pensamientos.

- Dime Grell… ¿Qué sentirías si Sebastian te contara que pasó el día con una mujer que le gusta mucho y que lo disfrutó? –preguntó con unas sonrisa algo burlona–

- Pues… –de solo pensar la escena, el pelirrojo apretó las manos e infló las mejillas, molesto– me sentiría mal ¡es obvio! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de eso si yo lo amo tanto?! Lo haría solo para dañarme, se estaría comportando como un real desgraciado y grrrh –hablaba entre dientes de la rabia, apretando su afilada dentadura hasta casi hacerla rechinar– sería horrible…mi corazoncito no lo soportaría –dijo dándole la espalda y abrazándose a sí mismo– odiaría que algo así pasara…

El mayor se recargó sobre un ataúd esperando que luego de decir todo eso se diera cuenta de lo que él quería decirle, y en efecto, después de mucho refunfuñar imaginándose la situación, el pelirrojo se quedó helado, quieto, sin decir palabra, con los abiertos como platos y dejando caer un poco su mandíbula. Fue como si al terminar de pensar en si mismo, algo hubiera hecho click y le hubiera hecho una comparación de situaciones. Grell se giró lentamente y miró al mayor con la boca semiabierta, relajó sus manos que habían estado apretadas de furia y sus ojos que se habían abierto de la impresión se relajaron en una expresión casi de tristeza ¿había escuchado bien?.

- Under… –susurró apenas buscando una respuesta en la aparente tranquilidad del mayor que solo le miraba apoyando una codo en un ataúd y su barbilla en la palma del mismo brazo–

- Grell –dijo el otro solo por seguirle el juego de decir el nombre, le sonreía como lo hacía normalmente. Para tener siglos y siglos de edad no se iba a avergonzar de algo así–

- …tu…eh… –el pelirrojo avanzó un paso tambaleante, no se lo creía–

Era de las personas de las cuales nunca se imagino obtener semejante "confesión". El enterrador era su amigo, su eterno amigo, casi era un "Friendzone". No entendía como él, siendo casi un experto en cosas amorosas, no se había dado cuenta que el mayor estaba enamorado de él.

- Creo que ya entiendes lo horrible que es escuchar de tus labios salir lo mucho que quieres a ese demonio je –soltó una risilla desviando la mirada un poco, para no incomodarlo con mirarlo tanto–

- N-nunca me insinuaste nada… –dijo al fin el pelirrojo, avanzando hasta que lo único entre ellos era el ataúd donde Undertaker estaba apoyado, desde el otro costado–

- No tenía por qué… demostrarte a ti lo que sentía era una pérdida de tiempo parecida a que tú tienes al demostrar tus intenciones con ese demonio… –dijo usando un pequeño juego de palabras–

- Undertaker…–Grell se sintió algo mal de que el otro pensara que era una pérdida de tiempo declararse ante él– …yo te aprecio mucho…lo hubiera apreciado…que me lo dijeras…

- Ya lo dije Grell je je –se incorporó de donde estaba apoyado–

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, se quedaron quietos unos segundos como reflexionando. El pelirrojo tenía una mano en la cintura, la otra caída y la mirada baja, jugaba con un pie detrás de su cuerpo, dando golpecitos con la punta del zapato en el suelo. Grell rompió el silencio soltando una pequeña risita, rodeó el ataúd y le abrazó con todas las ganas del mundo (básicamente como siempre lo hacía), el enterrador quedó algo choqueado sin saber cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera le abrazó de vuelta de la impresión

- Podría…dejar de lado mis sentimientos por Sebas-chan –le sonrió con picardía–…si tu prometes que valdrá la pena hacerlo

- No te arrepentirás je je –la risita sonó feliz esta vez–

Undertaker se agachó un poco, lentamente, como tanteando el terreno donde se estaba metiendo al querer buscar "a ciegas" la boca de Grell, este último le ayudó un poco al tomarlo del cuello y besarle apasionadamente como a él le gustaba. El mayor hacía valer todos sus sentidos en ese beso: sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del mayor, podía oír la respiración agitada, podía sentir el olor a rosas, podía degustar el sabor de su amado…

Y podía ver el nuevo amor floreciendo, con los ojos de su corazón.

.

* * *

¿A quien se le subió el azúcar leyendo esto? xD  
Siento que AUN no puedo hacer la personalidad de Under...pero me estoy esforzando en conseguirlo por ustedes ;w;

Como siempre si me dejan un review soy mega feliz, digan lo que les nazca, que está lindo, feo,fome, les gustó, les desagradó, etc. todo sirve para mejorar menos las amenazas de muerte xD  
.

Ya! eso es todo, duerman harto, no coman porquerías y cuidenseeee por favor ;w; (anda mal con el tema por que a su parejita le dieron problemas de salud) no quiero a nadie enfermo, así que se cuidan harto! byes


End file.
